


A houseplant is dying. Tell it why it needs to live.

by HansonPhreek



Series: 642 Things to Write [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville's creation is at risk, can he save it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A houseplant is dying. Tell it why it needs to live.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

Neville entered his rooms at Hogwarts after a long day of teaching and went immediately to the far corner. “Hello my dear. Feeling better this evening?” he crooned to the potted plant sitting on an ornate stand. He studied the plant for several long moments. “No, I don't think you are,” Neville frowned. “Come on Amoren Ponticul. What can I do to make you better?”

The Amoren Ponticul was a creation of Neville's. It had taken him years to cross breed the half dozen species of plants involved in its creation. And now, when it was nearly fully grown, it was dying. Neville had tried every spell related to Herbology he could find and even a few of his own invention. But none had made any difference. He'd tried different types of fertilizer and soil. He'd tried different ratios of sun and shade. He'd even tried different waters from all over the world. All to no avail.

He'd taken to talking to the plant recently; and wishing that it could answer him. Or at least give him some hint as to what it needed. “My dear Amoren, what do you need?” Neville conjured a chair and sat down next to the plant. “I've run out of ideas. I'm afraid you won't make it.” He gently touched the pale pink leaves that had once been a beautiful bright red. “You can't die, my dear. I need your help.” He scooted his chair closer to the plant and rested his arms on the edge of the pot. “I need you to show me my love.”

For this was why Neville had breed this incomparable plant. Using the unique qualities of the plants used in various love potions, he had created a plant that when fully grown would reveal a person's soul mate. Neville had been through a lot in his life and had never found that special someone. As he neared 40 he worried that he may have missed his chance at happiness. Now he was about to turn 45 and had spent all his free time for too many years perfecting his new plant. The plant that he felt was the one thing that could solve his problem. “Please, Amoren. I need you more than you know.” He rested his chin on his arms as his tears began to fall. “Please.”


End file.
